A Journey Through Lies
by Sealboyno1
Summary: Akito struggles through life as all is not what it seems, finding out that he has been played like a lab rat so he could be used by others. This is his journey through a life that is riddled with lies.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Normal. That's how life had felt for all of these years. Every morning I would be excited about the future of the upcoming days, the potential adventure that awaited for me for so long. I had been, I think, fifteen at the time. New laws had come across that you were only to be a trainer at sixteen rather than ten; something to do with recent kidnappings of many children I suppose. It didn't bother me though, I was pleased that I got to stay at home with my Mother for six more years, I would have missed her cooking.

How had it happened that day? I don't seem to remember as easily as I used to, everything was so much more different now. I think I had woken up, feeling the rays from the sun, which were entering through my window, beaming down onto my face. I had always thought that it was a sign of good luck to come, that whenever I felt the warmth of the Sun, it was that I would have a great day. Oh how I was wrong.

I entered the dining room, looking around, in search of my mother. Usually, she was preparing my breakfast in the morning, me being always amazed at how she always had it ready for as soon as I woke up. A 'Mother's Instinct' I suppose. However, in the dining room, she was not to be seen. I raised my eyebrows, wondering where she could have been.

"Mum?" I called out, worry in my voice as negative thoughts began to ravage my mind. She was always somewhere to be seen, always. Today, however, she was no where to be found, and this was worrying. I didn't want to edge over to the counter that separated the dining room from the kitchen, too afraid in what I may find if I had done so. I froze on the spot, cold sweat running down my forehead.

"Akito?" came back a familiar feminine voice, suddenly a head popping up from behind the counter. Her facial expression was confused, for some reason, as she stared at me for a few moments. I, in reply, sighed in relief, wiping my forehead with my arm in an attempt to clear the sweat away.

"You had me worried for a moment there Mum," I stated, sitting down on one of the many chairs that surrounded the dining room table, which was situated in the middle of the room. My mother was around her mid-thirties, her dark brown hair flowing just past her shoulders. Her face was dimpled with many freckles, as well as holding her still questionable stare. She wore a pink shirt that displayed her shoulders and a pair of light blue jeans that mostly covered up her fluffy purple socks. She stood there, staring at me for a few moments, before I finally asked,

"Are you... okay?" At my sudden question, she seemed to click back into reality, a smile appearing on her face. She began to busy herself back to whatever she was doing behind the counter, this time making various metallic noises with the pots situated within that area.

"Of course I am," she replied, "I'm just shocked that you're up this early," this had caused me to look up at the clock on the wall, in which the time was displayed as 11:30 in the morning. I frowned, this was hardly early... Was she really all right as she had stated beforehand?

"You might have to wait a little while, I haven't prepared breakfast yet," she informed me in her soothing sweet voice. However, this had shocked me greatly. Never in my life had she ever been late with breakfast before, and this had begun to wrack my nerves. I had to calm myself down though, for I must be over-exaggerating slightly... Mustn't I?

"Don't worry about it. You're only human, right?" I asked jokingly, laughing as I looked out of the nearest window, surveying the nature that was surrounding our house. I could see, out of the corner of my eye, my mother slowly rising, as if in response to my last question. However, she didn't face in my direction, she kept to the other way, in which she would begin using the cooker. I could see, slightly, that her facial reaction was blank, that she was in deep thought about something. Surely, she was not dwelling on my recent question...

Suddenly, everything in sight jolted, flickered even. I could see the house change from it's original bright colour to that of a darker tone. The table looked worn out, covered in nicks and scratches, as were the chairs and everything else in the house, and then I looked at what was originally my Mother. I could see her wearing a long white dress, the back of her hair all blue, but it looked as though it were a part of her head...

"Mum!" I urgently called out, beginning to realise that I may be different too. The figure turned around in a swift movement, clearly worried about my sudden tone. That's when I saw what the figure looked like. A red fin-like shape protruded from its chest, the ruby red eyes piercing into mine, the blue arms and the white skin... the dress being the skin itself. It looked so much like a Gardevoir... surely this isn't my mother?

It suddenly noticed that I could see all of this, and I could see it shoot its arm in my direction. My head began to ache as I felt an invisible force bury itself into my skull, penetrating my brain and racking my body in agony. I screamed out in pain, feeling myself fall onto the floor, my consciousness slipping. Before I disappeared into a deep sleep, I heard a faint voice, just like my mothers, slip itself into my head.

"I'm sorry."


	2. Chapter I

Chapter I

Upon opening my eyes, an intense headache made itself known within my brain. Not only was my head in pain, my body felt as if it had been pummeled a multiple amount of times, _and_ I felt extremely weary. I sighed, presuming that I must have had a rough time sleeping last night.

I noticed something different about my bedroom at that moment: the light was _grey_. Never in my life had I seen such a gloomy light cast itself into my room, it was always sunlight and the song of birds. This dreary colour was one I had never seen the sky emit, and this made me question my health. Maybe I was coming down with something that affected the colour in my vision...

Me head began to ache even more as I began to remember the dream I had had the last night; my mother had acted strangely, her reactions to my few questions throwing her off, then the moment in which she had flickered from human to a Gardevoir, which had been a light blue colour rather than the usual emerald green of the species. Upon falling unconscious in the dream, I had woken up, I think, or I may have slept longer, the dream ending and my sleep continuing.

As I made my way to my bedroom door, I felt small, shorter than I had been the other day. Or, was everything bigger than it had been? I was confusing myself, again pointing the cause to me feeling ill, or that I was coming down with something.

Upon opening the door, I noticed something else that seemed different: the walls weren't as they were yesterday. The colour was darker, more of a dark brown with nicks and scratches here and there. I frowned, wondering if my mother had done some decorating of some sort over the night, but it would have taken more than a night to make a change as drastic as this...

I hobbled down the stairs, too preoccupied in thought to wonder why I found difficulty in climbing down. I was beginning to worry about my health even more now, but Mother would know what to do, she always did.

I stopped halfway down the stairs, suddenly feeling overcome with sadness and regret. I felt as if it was hitting me, wave after wave of negative emotions washing over me. I felt as if I wanted to crawl up into a ball, to stay there until this 'storm' of emotions died down. The thing that puzzled me, while I sat on the step, catching my breath, was that they weren't my emotions, almost as if they were somebody else's – and _I_ could sense them.

Raising my hand to my head, trying to calm myself from this sudden attack of emotions, I felt something strange. My hair... it was gone! What I could feel was a hardened cap, a helmet rather, and it felt as if it was a part of my skin! Reaching my hand up, my body filling with fear and worry, I felt a smooth horn-like structure sticking out from my forehead. I screamed.

Within a matter of moments, a Gardevoir had appeared at the bottom of the stairs, worry on its face. I looked at it in fear and horror, what was happening?

"Akito, please calm down. I... I can explain _all_ of this," it informed me, the voice sounding just like my mother's, but, although usually very soothing, it made me panic even more. I slowly backed up to the step behind me, my heart beating quickly as I began to grow both afraid and confused.

"Who are you?" I cried out, wanting to know if my thoughts were correct. If I was right, it would say that it was...

"Your mother," she announced, worry emanating from her voice, clearly afraid of my reaction. Only very slightly, I began to relax. If she _was_ my mother, she wouldn't harm me at all. She approached me, very slowly, crouching down on the step below be, so that the two of us were face to face. I saw a tear roll down her face as she reached a hand up my cheek, rubbing it as she said the words, "I'm so sorry," to me. I looked at her in confusion, and, in reply, gulped hard. She stood up, making her way towards the bottom of the stairs. She beckoned me towards the table, implying that I take a seat. I followed, slowly, but cautiously. I was too confused to understand what had happened, why we were different, why everything _else_ was different...

Sitting down on one of the worn-out chairs, I looked up at what may be my mother. I waited in silence, awaiting her to speak. She took another gulp and looked at the wall to her left, while she spoke, she never looked away from that wall, as if she couldn't look at me in the eyes.

"Everything, all that you have experienced, as a human, has been..." she trailed off, worry reaching itself out from her to me. I stared at her, as if I was pushing her on to finish off her explanation. "Do you remember your tenth birthday?" she asked me, her topic changing. I stared at her blankly, my mind racing to try and find the memories. There were none. "Of course you wouldn't," she explained, finally turning her head towards me, her eyes locked onto mine. Tears streamed down her face as she spoke, "ever since we started, past memories have had to have been erased, or you would have been lost in the reality forever. All that you have lived out as a human has been... the reality you lived within was fake. An illusion, created by me. Your friends, they were fake. Family were fake, this house was fake..." she explained, trailing off as tears streamed down her face. I stared into space in disbelief.

Slowly, objects within the room began to lift up into the air. The table, the worn-out sofa, every item that wasn't rooted to the ground began to lift up. My mother jumped back, fear in her eyes as she realised what was happening. I stood, my hand clenched into a fist.

"My life... was a lie?" I asked, looking at her in question. "You were a lie... You were fake!" I stated, my voice raising as I glared at my mother in anger. "I was fake! My life was fake and everything around it!" I shouted, loud enough over the multiple sounds of cracking wood, the house itself beginning to move and, quite possibly, collapse in on itself. The objects within the room began to fly around, pummelling themselves into the walls, into the ceiling and then the floor. Mother stepped back a few more steps, fear racking her body and tears flooding down her face.

"They made me do it! It wasn't just me! They needed a child, and they chose you! I didn't want you to be used, to be-" I cut her off, the anger inside of me rising to a boiling point.

"-used like a puppet? You had the choice, you could have said 'no'!" I thrust my hand out towards my mother, a table leg reacting with the command, the piece of wood flying towards her direction. However, before the aerial weapon reached its target, a pink beam shot out and reduced it to splinters. I turned towards the direction in which it had been generated from, ready to attack anyone without hesitation.

I saw a two long furry ends, resembling a moustache on the mysterious figure that had generated the attack that had saved my mother's life. Before I was able to react, I felt myself being thrown across the room, landing into a wall, the wood cracking upon impact. I landed onto the floor with a 'thump', my consciousness slipping away the second time that day.


	3. Chapter II

Chapter II

As I slowly drifted out of consciousness, I felt as if my head was swimming. I had been dreaming before waking up; I was on a boat, drifting out into the sea. The wooden object beneath be bobbing up and down with the days gentle breeze. However, upon nearing my awake, the sea turned more violent, began to throw wave after wave of ocean at me. The skies turned black as the lightning crackled and the thunder roared, yet I was not afraid. No, instead, I felt angry, I felt as if my rage was fuelling this storm. I remember standing up in the boat, screaming to the skies at the top of my lungs... Then the clouds parted and the sun shone through, my anger quelled. It was at that moment that I realised – what I thought had been the sun was only the light above me in the room I found myself waking up in.

I felt groggy and exhausted as I sat up, confusion dwelling in my mind. Where was I? What had happened? These were only few of the large amount of questions dwelling in my thoughts. _Water_, I had thought to myself, noticing that my throat felt dry and sore, my body feeling parched after waking up on the concrete floor. _Concrete..._ I wondered to myself, trying to figure out where I was. My house wasn't filled with a concrete flooring, so what was?

I noticed a wooden table in the centre of the room. However, I paid no attention to it just yet, as my eyes scanned across the four walls that surrounded me. I was in a concrete room – no doors, no windows. There were just four walls, the ceiling and the floor beneath. That, and an empty wooden table with a single chair by it. I turned to look behind me, wondering if there was any way to escape from this prison-like room, but there was nothing but a solid wall. I frowned, by head pounding as I struggled to work out why I was here.

Turning around, I noticed something that was out of place within the room. When I had last checked, there was nothing situated on top of the table. However, now stood a small glass of water, myself licking my lips as I began to realise how parched I was. I took a few steps forward and, as I got closer to the table, I realised how large it was than it had seemed earlier. That, and the fact that it seemed to take longer than usual to approach it, my steps feeling shorter than I would normally take. Upon reaching the leg of the table, I looked up at the size of it. That's when it hit me; the argument I had had with Mother, the lies I had been fooled with for most of my life. I had been used, and now these people had the audacity to lock me up in a confined room.

I fell onto my backside, holding my head up as I allowed my thoughts to swim freely. I wasn't as angry as I was before I had been knocked out – instead I was rather upset. Tears fell down my face as I tried to get my head around it all. I had led a life that wasn't real. I knew I had friends, but I couldn't remember their names, their faces. It hurt me deeply that people would do that to me, that my own mother had conjured up the reality that I lived within. It made sense though, everything was way too perfect; the mornings, the weather, the timing of the food when I was to eat. Thinking back on my mother's explanation, I began to piece together how it must have been done. Using her psychic abilities, my mother, a Gardevoir which was blue instead of the common emerald green, had entered my mind, under orders from another party, and had created the reality I had always known of. But why? There must have been a reason – right?

Noticing the strange shape of my head, I pulled my hands away from my face. I had no fingers, just stubby... arms. Feeling my head, I came to the conclusion that seemed an obvious one: I was a Ralts. My mother was a Gardevoir, I was able to sense the emotions of others – coincidence? No, I knew I was definitely not a human; besides, they weren't real. A creation by my bitch of a mother...

I decided that I had to stop my tears, crying would get me no where. Inhaling deeply, I decided that I would try to have a drink from the glass of water sitting in the centre of the table. Standing up, I stumbled. Looking down, I noticed that my legs were hidden by a cloth-like veil that went around my waist. Not only was I not human, but now I looked like a girl... Raising my arms to my face, I attempted to stay calm. Thinking about the fact I looked like I was wearing a dress would send me off into a rage. This whole situation, everything, made me feel insane – as if the slightest new detail could make the inside of my head implode. I could feel tears brimming around my eyes, but I slapped myself in the face to keep calm. No tears, no anger; I wouldn't let these bastards beat me.

Approaching the table, I began to think to myself in how I was supposed to get the glass from the table. I had no idea how to reach the tabletop, as did I have no clue as to how I could use the powers I had used in my "home". Pointing my stubby arm towards the glass, I stared into the liquid with intent. I could see the water vibrate, bubbles beginning to float to the surface of the tempting drink – then it exploded. Glass flew everywhere, as did a large quantity of water, and rebounded off of the walls onto the floor. I stared into space, the only drink in the room had been broken by the powers I shouldn't even have. If only I hadn't been lied to, if only the reality I had lived within wasn't fake, if only...

I roared in anger, tears streaming down my face, as I lashed my arms to one of the table legs, as if I was going to push it over. However, before my fingerless hands had reached the leg I was aiming for, the table flung itself into the wall beside me, splintered wood crashing to the ground with the shards of glass. Standing there, my breathing short and quick, I stared at the figure that stood before me. It was an Alakazam, staring at me with interest, its arms crossed. It assessed the damage I had done, making a tutting sound and shaking its head.

"And here I was, thinking that I'd be able to take a seat and we could speak like civilised Pokémon." The voice was male, and deep. His moustache was familiar – where had I seen it? _Of course_, I thought to myself, reaching an arm out to the chair to my left – it too flying into the wall and breaking into pieces. The Alakazam, however, hadn't flinched at all to my attack on the chair, and he just stood there, tutting once again. He was antagonising me.

"I guess a seat is out of the question... Have you calmed down yet?" he asked, his voice taunting and irritating. It was getting into my head, convincing me to act rash and attack him. I knew why he wanted to do so, it was obvious.

"You're the one who knocked me out," I stated, knowing that if I were to attack him, he'd just get the pleasure of repeating what he had done earlier – hit me full blast with a Psybeam. In reply, he chuckled, clapping his hands together, as if he was mocking me. I grunted, as if to warn him that he was pushing it, and he responded by lowering his arm. What he wasn't taking into account was that I hadn't known he was there the last time; this time, however, I was able to see him this time, and I could snap him like a twig if I was pushed too far by this prick.

He snapped his fingers, the sound echoing throughout the room, a strange aura filling the small space we both were in. Movement to my left caught my attention, and as I turned, I was surprised at what I saw. The chair I had smashed to pieces was beginning to fix itself back together and, as quickly as I had broke it, it was fixed – not a scratch to be seen.

"I had to attack you," he explained, indicating to the chair for me to sit down, "you were going to kill your mother." I stared at him, drinking in what he had said. Looking down in submission, the feeling of guilt began to settle in my stomach. I couldn't believe that I had attempted to kill my own mother, although what she did to me was wrong, I had no right to try and kill her. We were blood-related, and I would never want to hurt her...

Guilt-ridden and feeling slightly depressed, I sat in the seat the Alakazam was indicating to. A smile was painted on his face, the feeling of triumph reaching out from him to myself, yet I didn't react to it. I was tired, my body only able to hold so much anger. Looking at him with weary eyes, my brain began to process the fact that the seat was smaller than it had been earlier – he had made it smaller just so I could sit. So, he wasn't entirely as bad as he made out he was.

During my thoughts, I hadn't taken into account that the Alakazam had disappeared and then reappeared, a glass of water in his right hand. Placing it in front of my face, I snapped back to reality, noticing the liquid being displayed in front of me. I nodded in thanks, taking the glass and gulping down the water eagerly. He spat in disgust at this, turning away in discomfort.

"Don't drink it too fast, you'll be sick," he indicated, sighing afterwards – as if it was obvious to know. I pulled the glass away from my mouth, the contents of it now empty, and I looked at him with curiosity. I didn't understand his purpose here... Was he to watch me? He looked at me, as if he had read my mind or something. That, I concluded, was exactly what he did. "I'm here to make sure you don't hurt yourself... You're wanted." If I had eyebrows, they would have been raised at this current moment. I didn't ask though, because it made sense. There was definitely a purpose to the faked reality that I lived within, and there was almost certainly a party involved that led the "experimentation" on me. My mother was the scientist while someone else instructed her on what she was to do. I sighed, today was the day I was to face the "mastermind" behind the torture I was experiencing mentally.

A few moments passed, the two of us listening to the silence within the small, confined, concrete room. I sat there, staring into the glass, wondering what I would say to the person who wished to speak to me, but I couldn't muster up the strength to get angry again. Just as I rummaged my thoughts, the Alakazam finally broke the silence.

"The Luminary will see you now," he informed me, holding out his hand to me. I stared at his empty hand, wondering whether I should place my arm on it. Finally, I climbed off of the chair and approached him, placing my stubby paw in his open palm.

Suddenly, I found myself in a long, bright hallway. As the Alakazam released my paw and walked off along the carpeted path, I stood where I was, staring at the statues beside me. Golden figures of legendary Pokémon, the size of them a maximum of a meter, width and height. Just as I confirmed the species of one of the legendary statues, the Alakazam ushered me to follow him. Obeying him, I hurriedly walked towards him, towards the large wooden doors that suggested that "The Luminary" was inside. The Alakazam stood by the side of the doors as they slowly opened.

Bright lights indicated where I was to go, but I already knew. The species I had confirmed earlier was a Cresselia, the detail in the statue simply amazing. It was as if I was seeing the statue again, but this was the real thing, the Pokémon in front of me floating above a cushioned podium. I payed no attention to my surroundings, only to the powerful, yet graceful, Pokémon before me, its swan-like body moving not an inch as the creature turned its head towards me.

"You may refer to me as The Luminary." I shook my head, trying not to be amazed by this creature, though its voice was distinctively female, the royal air reaching out to me and wrapping around my head. Looking at her, I decided the bluntest approach would be the best. That, and the fact that I was too exhausted to conjure up another method to approach the only question I want answered.

"Why did you do this to me?" I asked, my question clearly taking The Luminary by surprise, he answer delayed as she looked around her room in thought. I needed this answer, because it made no sense to play with someone's life, to make them believe that the fake is actually real. The fact that I was messed with mentally no longer angered me, now I was confused and curious. However, I knew I would soon change my mind, knowing I would be enraged about it now and then. It felt as if I had multiple personalities now, or was I just emotionally confused?

"Research tells us that, from birth, a Pokémon is continuously using their power, meaning that, upon adult-hood, their strength isn't as strong as it would be... if they never used it." I looked at her, my mouth open in disgust. An experiment – just as I had thought; but for power? For me to become stronger? That would make me a liability, I could have killed people, I... "A dark force approaches our land, and doing this was the only way we could destroy it when it was to arrive," she informed me, sounding as if I would do this voluntarily. I stood there, my mind racing, trying to piece all of this together. She had the cheek to assume this.

"Why should I bother helping those that have ruined my life?" I turned away from her, moving towards the door as I planned on walking out on "The Luminary". "Fuck you and the arseholes that did this to me!" Pushing open the door, I heard the menace in her voice as she said the words that would stop me from walking out of the room on one of the most highly-respected legendary Pokémon known,

"The moment you step out of this room, I will have your mother slaughtered before your own eyes." I froze on the spot, chills running down my spine. I never wanted my mother dead, and I wasn't going to have that happen now. Slowly, the doors closed, my future forever lost within them.


End file.
